


En Tú Nombre.

by BufonaBuffoon



Category: Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, boylove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BufonaBuffoon/pseuds/BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Tantos intentos, esfuerzos, sólo para volver a ver luminosidad en donde sombras tenumbras continúan rondenado; recuerdos que dejan a cerebros invalidos, y se creían guerreros. los nervios de acero se derretían en cada suceso paranoico que quitaba las palabras. irónico era reclamar contra los que lo daban todo, y sin ser reconocidos. héroes se fueron, pero recordarlos era llevarlos de la mano por el resto de la vida, un guiador, un compañero que ilumina con spark de oro, pero decidieron voltear, con el pensamiento de olvidar porque extrañar a alguien es sólo divagar.Pero el más temido lo reconoció mirando al cielo, no porque era una estrella, era igual que ver a los ópticos infinitos dentro de dos cuencas. icónico que se haya hecho su motivo y objeto lírico, su emblema era su marca; su insignia su esperanza más alta. "Bumblebee, me provocas algo ambiguo, te metes en mi mente y formas una base rítmica, confundes mis sentidos y ya no sé que es lo que siento. Detente, o terminarás matándome en los sueños."(Basado en los cómics después de Dark Cybertron).





	En Tú Nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaremos: Para los que leyeron RID, MTMTE y Dark Cybertron, sabrán a que va la trama.
> 
> Pero para los que no: Bumblebee se encontraba en Cybertron junto con otros para formar la nueva era dorada, pero los decepticons querían tomar nuevamente el control. Pero Shockwave tenía un plan solitario, personal, traer el universo muerto para que así Cybertron fuera el único lugar que pudiera abastecerse infinitamente en recursos. Megatron al darse cuenta de eso, se vuelve en contra del Cíclope, al igual que los otros decepticons, así formándose una alianza autobot/decepticon. Bumblebee murió a manos de Shockwave, estaba haciendo entrar en razón a megatron, cosa que logró, pero el ese momento, el Cíclope le arrancó la chispa por la espalda, obvimente, Bee no supo de que forma murió, eso fue de forma inmediata. En ese momento, Megatron quitó la insignia autobot de Bee y la colocó en su pecho, usando el emblema. En resumen, la muerte de Bumblebee fue lo que impulsó a megatron a usar el emblema autobot. Este murió frente a sus ojos, y Megatron, después de todo, no quería abandonar su cuerpo, pero por motivos de riesgo, tuvo que hacerlo. (Al puto Optimus le dio igual :'v ok no). (Esto fue un ultra resumen) y eso de las apariciones de Bee es ultra real, siempre sucede con Starscream, a pesar de que Bee está muerto, Scream siempre conversa con él. Aunque no sé aún si es alucinación o aparición.

Tantos intentos, esfuerzos, sólo para volver a ver luminosidad en donde sombras penumbras continúan rondando; recuerdos que dejan a cerebros inválidos, y se creían guerreros. los nervios de acero se derretían en cada suceso paranoico que quitaba las palabras. irónico era reclamar contra los que lo daban todo, y sin ser reconocidos. héroes se fueron, pero recordarlos era llevarlos de la mano por el resto de la vida, un guiador, un compañero que ilumina con spark de oro, pero decidieron voltear, con el pensamiento de olvidar porque extrañar a alguien, es sólo divagar.

Pero el más temido por mucho tiempo, lo reconoció mirando al cielo, no porque era una estrella, era igual que ver a los astros en infinito dentro de dos cuencas. icónico que se haya hecho su motivo y objeto lírico, su emblema era su marca; su insignia, su esperanza más alta.

Sólo recordaba haber visto a los ojos del tirano, ese fuego, pero no intentaba quemarle. Se sentía bien, el de armadura plateada lo escuchaba con una mirada que parecía arrepentida, cargando tanto. Y cuando sintió la esperanza surgir nuevamente desde el contrario, cosa virgen de ello, la esperanza no tenía significado para él. Lo hizo pensar en todo lo que había hecho, fue su logro, el más grande. Pero fue ahí, como si su trabajo ya estaba hecho, el tiempo se detuvo, como si una punzada en su espalda, acompañada de una sensación de estrujar su pecho; todo se volvió negro. Le arrancaron la Spark: pero era su alma.

Se sentía tan liviano, pero angustia sofocaba mientras desvanecía, todo tan lento, los segundos eran infinitos. Se iba... Se separaba de todo, era luz, una llama que no encontraba lo que pudo encenderla. Sentía todo alejarse, veía los colores jugueteando y viajando con él en aquel camino sin forma, ambiguo e incomprensible. Intentaba sujetarse; la vida se le iba de las manos.

Él se iba. Se degradaba, no quería sentir eso, aunque era ignorante de lo que sucedía.

¿Qué sucedió? Aún no comprendía. Pero perdió la orientación.

[...]

—¿Prowl? —Preguntó observando a su alrededor, todo estaba normal, pero no había ningún cybertroniano.

Se atemorizó, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo comparado a la guerra que estaba ocurriendo "Momentos" antes. Comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros, pero todo parecía tranquilo, incluso las estructuras que había visto anteriormente destruidas por el titán y por obras de Shockwave, ahora se encontraban en buen estado. Una ciudad nueva, pero sin gente; un Iacon restablecido, sin cybertronianos.

—Acaso... ¿Esto es el universo muerto? —Dijo ingenuo observando a su alrededor.

Todo era tan silencioso y tranquilo que aterraba, ¿Estaba sólo atrapado en lo que él creía que era el universo muerto?

—¡Arcee... Megatron! —Continuaba llamando, sin embargo, nadie parecía escuchar; nadie presente—. ¡¿D-dónde están?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Era preso de la angustia.

Comenzó a correr, el suelo, el lugar, le parecía irreal, imposible. De pronto, su entorno comenzó a cambiar, quedó paranoico, su alrededor era ondeante, se movía con ondas, en cada una, se borraba, se hacía oscuro.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Prowl! ¡Ironhide! ¡Dinobots! ¡Starscream! —Comenzó a correr dentro de un remolino psicodélico(alucinación), así parecía ser todo.

Y escuchó voces para cuando su entorno volvió a pintarse, un nuevo lugar se hacía presente; Iacon, pero ahora devastado, el verdadero, como había quedado después de la feroz batalla. Las voces se distorsionaban, no se escuchaban claramente, pero había algunas frases que se podían entender:

_"Son lamentables las perdidas"._

Logró escuchar levemente la voz de Prowl. Ingenuamente, imaginó que su chispa comenzaba a latir nuevamente, cuando simplemente seguía anclandose.

_"Hoy, más que nunca, debemos estar unidos, así lograremos surgir nuevamente, no tenemos que carecer de eso, nunca más. Tenemos que vernos como un igual, lo somos. Hasta que todos seamos uno"._

Esta vez era la voz de Rodimus, igualmente, le hizo proveer algo de tranquilidad. Creía que los había encontrado. Apuró el paso para llegar hasta su ubicación, pero las voces no parecían acercarse o alejarse. Todo se veía más oscuro de lo normal, la sensación de un sueño. Y entonces, los vio, se detuvo a observarlos, todos, y muchos más civiles reunidos. Todos los rostros que conocía le daban la espalda, ya que miraban am público. Jamás se había sentido más "vivo" al verlos, fueron su paz. Todo parecía haber terminado, parecía que ganaron.

Y entonces las voces se agudizaron, escuchaba mejor.

" _Esperemos que los caídos logren encontrar el asilo de Primus sin problema, y puedan descansar al fin. Tal vez no a nuestro lado, ayudado en la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar, pero ya era momento y merecían un descanso. Les damos las gracias, grandes almas que lucharon por el bien mayor. Que Primus los acoja, que los resguarde, a Bumblebee, quien luchó sin descanso y sin pedir nada más que un Cybertron unido. Y también muchos más"._

Era la voz de Prowl, la escuchó claramente, rio bajo, sólo podía pensar en sorprenderlo y a los demás en llegar a demostrar que seguía con ellos.

—¡Prowl! —No pudo evitar sonreír—, ¡Estoy aquí! —Gritó alegre, todo parecía haber terminado, y los rostros que conocía, estaban a salvo ahí.

_"Por todos ellos, formemos una civilización como siempre debió ser..."_

—P-Prowl... —Se detuvo, había sido un grito muy fuerte que escucharía sin problema a pesar de la gran distancia—. ¡Prowl! —Volvió a gritar, pero el oficial seguía hablando, nadie buscaba el origen de su grito—. ¡Prowl! ¡Rodimus! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Estoy bien! —Gritaba mientras corría en su dirección. Pero nadie volteaba a su ubicación.

Corrió y se puso en frente de Prowl, quien seguía hablando a los civiles que eran espectadores.

—¡Prowl! ¡Soy yo! ¡Respóndeme! —Era como si no lo escuchara para nada, era algo totalmente inexistente en ese momento—. ¡No hagas esto! ¡No me gusta! ¡Escúchame! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores! —Estaba exaltado, estaba aterrado.

Ahora se puso en frente del capitán de la Lost Light, esperando respuesta, pero era lo mismo, ignorado totalmente.

—¡Rodimus! ¡Escúchame! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡No comprendo! ¡Respóndeme maldita sea! —Sólo podía ver el rostro del anaranjado que estaba decaído o aburrido.

Se puso en frente de Starscream, el terror lo dominaba, el desconcierto lo envolvía, totalmente abrumado.

—¡Stascream! ¡Idiota! ¡Háblame! ¡Sigo aquí! —Intentaba pensar que era lo que sucedía, tocaba el metal de la armadura de todos, intentaba mover brusco para hacer que bajen la mirada, pero el tacto era extraño, no lograba captar el estímulo.

Y entre todos, vio a Optimus, ese mech, no sabía qué hacía en Cybertron, pero el Prime siempre lo ayudaba, tenía la esperanza de que lo salvaría, lo sacaría de aquel mal sueño, el Prime era su luz en ese momento.

—¡Optimus! —Dijo alegre, pero el rostro del Prime seguía al frente, en silencio, escuchando todo—. O-Optimus... Soy yo... Bumblebee, vamos —Se quedó quieto, asustado, dio pasos hacia atrás, totalmente ahogado en miedo—. Tú... Tampoco... —Sus mejillas ardían.

Retrocedió y se alejó a algunos pasos, mirando a todo su alrededor, era tan real, pero sólo se concentraba en despertar de aquella pesadilla.

—¡¿Alguien puede oírme?! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡No sé qué sucede! —Parecía que ni Primus respondía a aquellos lamentos—. Por favor... —Susurró cabizbajo y con lágrimas desbordando su rostro, estaba sólo...

—¿Bumblebee? —Preguntó una voz que conocía, pero sonaba completamente tranquila.

Volteó lentamente, no era la voz que esperaba, para nada, pero el que alguien le respondiera, fue un pequeño alivio. Tal vez respondiera todos los sucesos que agobian.

—¿Shockwave? —Volteó, pero luego reaccionó ante la presencia—. ¡No te acerques! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

—Por favor, soy el senador Shockwave. Llámame senador, Shockwave por si sólo, es una designación que en el pasado estaba más allá de mi control, demasiado odio si se escucha —Explicó calmado—. Shadowplay, si no fuera por eso, el conocido senador Shockwave pondría seguir con vida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Sus mejillas comenzaban a arder nuevamente.

—Ya no soy Shockwave, el decepticon con el cerebro alterado, Optimus y Megatron me hicieron entrar en razón.

—S-senador Shockwave...

—Sí, así es.

—¿P-por qué puedo hablar contigo, y no con los demás? —Dijo calmándose un poco.

—Oh, no lo sabes... Lo siento, Bumblebee.

—¿Qué? No comprendo, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En Iacon?

—No totalmente, y tampoco nos hemos unido a la Allspark.

—¿A la Allspark? ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué insinúas? ¡¿Qué maldita pesadilla es esta?! ¡Despiértenme por favor! —Nuevamente comenzó a alterarse.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante, ven conmigo, hay que unirse con la Allspark, encontremos a Primus —Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria en donde estaba la multitud.

—¡Basta! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Esto no es real!

—Mira a tu alrededor, ya no pertenecemos aquí, no hay nada para nosotros. Debemos seguir, a nuestro lugar. Debes olvidar y continuar, si te quedas aquí, cada vez será más difícil lograr avanzar, dolerá más. Tienes que ser libre —Intentaba alentar.

—¡Yo pertenezco aquí! Tengo que estar con mis amigos... ¡Estoy con ellos!

—¡Bumblebee! ¡No lo estás!

—¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy con ellos!

—Que no lo estás...

—¡Si!

—¡Bumblebee! ¡Yo te asesiné!

—¿Q-qué...? —Era algo que no podía procesar en esos momentos.

—¡Bumblebee, tú estás MUERTO!

—No...

—Lo siento...

—N-no...

—Perdóname, por favor.

—No... no... ¡No! ¡No es cierto! —Comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la multitud.

—Si hubiera estado consciente, jamás lo habría hecho, joven bot. Te darás cuenta con el tiempo, que es mejor seguir. El presente puede sofocarte y lastimar, pero un el pasado sin olvidar, es la peor tortura —Dijo agachado el procesador, para luego continuar con su camino—. Estamos atrapados en medio porque no sabemos cómo ocurrieron las cosas con claridad. Es como seguir viviendo una mentira, ¿Cómo llegar a algo sin creer en ello?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchenme! —Giraba a observar todos los cybertronianos reunidos, sus compañeros se encontraban en frente, tenían a Megatron esposado mientras seguían hablando.

Que cruel parecía todo, tan irreal, tan injusto. Cada grito, cada intento, sólo lograba anclarlo y desviarlo de su camino, se apresaba en un sueño infinito que podía ser tan nefasto como todo lo contrario. No estaba vivo, pero aún no cruzaba; un alma perdida, un orbe sin dirección. Su entorno se transformaba, parecía una simple copia, ¿O simplemente se acoplaba a su miedo?

—Por favor... Ayúdenme... —Lentamente, cayó de rodillas hasta el suelo, cabizbajo, no queriendo observar lo ignorado.

—¿Bumblebee?

Subió la mirada de inmediato, encontrándose con esos ópticos carmesí que parecían iluminar su camino, le veía directamente, sabiendo que era él; el único que lo notó.

—Megatron...

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten qué les pareció. Espero que hayan disfrutado. <3


End file.
